Love is War Part II
by Scarlet Tanager
Summary: Hinata is already Naruto's girlfriend, but because of his amnesia, he doesn't remember! He even fell in love again with Sakura! Oh... Sasuke got jealous and they had a duel! Would someone die?


Well... before you read this one, make sure you read the 1st part.  
  
================================================================================================  
  
"Sorry I'm late, guys." It's Kakashi-sensei.  
"Oh sensei, you're always late!!!!!!!!!" Sakura got annoyed.  
"Uhh.. Sir Kakashi, what is our mission today?!" Naruto, gently asked.  
"... There will be no mission today Naruto. So... go and have fun guys. You don't need to take missions everyday. Take some rest if you want, have a training," Kakashi said, then left.  
"... Huh? No mission today?" Naruto said with great disappointment.  
".... Hmm... What will I do today!?" Sakura asked herself.  
Her voice entered Naruto's ears, and then Naruto came up with an idea.  
"Umm..." Naruto said then looked at Sasuke.  
Sasuke, knows what is Naruto thinking, also tried to ask Sakura.  
"..Sakura.... Uh..." he said.  
"Hmm?" Sakura wondered.  
Then, Naruto and Sasuke both spoke, at the same time, with the same words.  
".... Can we go out today?!" they both asked.  
Sakura, can't even speak a word, and what's inside of her is "What??! What did they ask?!? Oh no... I want to go out with Sasuke-kun, but Naruto..... I know his memory didn't come back yet.... but....".;  
She is undecided, She wants to go out with Sasuke, but she knows that she will hurt Naruto's feelings.  
Suddenly, Hinata-chan came.  
"Hello Naruto... Do you remember me?" Hinata patiently asked.  
"Huh? Sorry, but I don't know you." Naruto answered. Hinata became very very sad of what she heard. "Naruto! Don't you know that she is your... she is your..." Sakura cannot continue.  
".... my girlfriend??! Nah.. you're joking Sakura-chan! You are the one I like! I want you to be my girlfriend!" Naruto replied.  
With these words, Hinata is stunned. She felt the cold emotions from Naruto. She feels like a lifeless bird that cant have a life again.  
"Naruto? You... You..." Hinata cried, then she ran away. She wants to forget everything she heard. She wants to forget what just happened. She wants to be alone.  
"Damn... Naruto! How could you do such thing?!" Sakura yelled at her.  
While Sasuke... still angry of what he had heard "You are the one I like! I want you to be my girlfriend!".;  
He pulled out a kunai then he challenged Naruto a duel. "Dammit Naruto! If you want a girlfriend, find your own! Don't include Sakura BECAUSE SHE'S MINE!"  
"Will you please shut the fuck up?! I like Sakura-chan so much and YOU CANNOT CHANGE THAT! If you want her, then beat me first!" Naruto angrily shouted at Sasuke.  
"Both of you! STOP THIS NONSENSE ACT!" Sakura yelled.  
But Sakura can't stop the argument between the two great rivals.  
  
Naruto, overwhelming with anger, held his other hand, concentrates chakra and tries to perform his Rasengan, a very deadly jutsu. Sasuke, who that cannot easily gives up, is trying to perform his Chidori.  
Sasuke also concentrates chakra in one of his hand, trying to use full of it.  
  
Demon vs Demon. Thats it. The battle between the 2 best friends, but bitter rivals. They are willing to risk their lives, just to win the heart of the one they both love, their one and only...  
  
Sakura tries to stop them. Now shes in the middle.  
  
"STOP!!!! PLEASE STOP!!! BOTH OF YOU, STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted with tears in her face.  
"DAMMIT!" Sasuke said.  
"Damn! I cant stop!" Naruto, fearing of losing Sakura.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed the hands of the 2 boys, then they were thrown to opposite sides by a very strong impact.  
  
".... Kakashi-sensei," Sakura bursts with tears when she saw their sensei stopped the war between the two rivals.  
  
"You two.... youre both bastards," Kakashi angrily told the 2.  
"Hmp," Sasuke replied with great disappointment.  
"Why did you stopped us?!? WHY?!?" Naruto with great anger.  
"Try to solve your problem without using such violent acts." Kakashi told them, smiling.  
  
Sakura, went to Naruto, looked at his face, their faces were almost attached to each other]  
Sasuke, just standing and watching the two, very very jealous of what he saw.  
"Sakura..... so..." Naruto said, with smile on his face.  
"... Naruto,,, I... I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER YOUR MEMORY NOW!!!!!!!!" Sakura punched Naruto hard, that Naruto rolled in the ground. Naruto lost consciousness.  
  
Next day, Naruto woke up. He saw Hinata sitting beside her.  
  
"Hm??? Hinata, what are you doing in here?! What... happened to me?" he asked.  
"... You remember me now?" Hinata excitedly asked the boy.  
"Huh? What are you saying?! How could I forget you?!" Naruto happily asnwered.  
Hinata cried and cried then he hugged Naruto very tight.  
"Im so glad youre okay now," Hinata said.  
"Dont worry Hinata, I will not leave you, I love you," he said,  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I thought you were going to kiss that dead-last," Sasuke said to Sakura.  
"Oh come on... Are you jealous?! How could I do such kind of thing?!" Sakura chuckled,  
"Hey, Im serious, ok?" Sasuke replied.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura puts her face nearer to Sasukes. Sasuke freezed. Then the pink-haired girl kissed the black-haired boy softly and gently.  
  
"I will love no one but you Sasuke."  
"Me too."  
  
So... thats how the story ends,  
Pretty exaggerating, isnt it!  
Is it good? Please submit me a review of this story.  
I would like to hear your comments and suggestions, Thank you! 


End file.
